


Музыка нас связала

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: В Нью-Йорке всегда можно встретить точно такого же сумасшедшего, как ты.





	Музыка нас связала

Не слишком приятное ощущение, когда кто-то прерывает твою вечернюю зарядку. Стоишь себе в позе дерева босиком на травке, приятный летний ветерок перебирает листву над головой, в наушниках негромко звучит старенький хип-хоп — так проще сосредоточиться посреди шумного нью-йоркского парка — и тут вдруг какой-то невежливый незнакомец треплет тебя за плечо, подойдя впритык. Так, что один наушник вываливается и свисает.  
— Чува-ак, — к чёрту гармонию. — Чува-а-ак. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Дэнни открывает один глаз и отрешённо думает, что не владей он своим телом в совершенстве — сейчас бы грохнулся из стойки, а не владей он в почти таком же совершенстве собой — кто-то получил бы по небритой морде лица.  
Но этой небритой морде нужна помощь.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Дэнни, опуская вторую ногу. Мимо кроссовка.  
— Где можно купить зарядное устройство для плеера?  
— Это Нью-Йорк. Почти везде.  
— Есть небольшие трудности, — у незнакомца на плечах скрипит кожаный пафосный плащ, совершенно не подходящий для такой погоды. — Я в Нью-Йорке в первый раз. И буквально на одну ночь. А у тебя тоже плеер, ты должен знать. С батарейками было проще. Понимаешь, я доверил спаять провод чёртову еноту, а он…  
Нога уже почти попадает в кроссовок — и тут Дэнни чуть не спотыкается. Смотрит на старенький плеер с треснувшим стеклом в руках у незнакомца.  
— Еноту?  
— Еноту.  
— Тебе действительно нужна помощь, — решает Дэнни. — Потому что нельзя вот так рассказывать такие вещи первому встречному. Вдруг я психиатр?  
— Знаком с психиатрами?  
— Не понаслышке. Пойдём по магазинам, пока они не закрылись. Не найдём — куплю тебе новый плеер, только никому не рассказывай, что просил енота паять провода.  
— Мне не нужен другой плеер. И это не такой енот. Это… Реактивный Енот.  
Час от часу не легче.  
— Пойдём, — Дэнни всё-таки обувается.  
И старается вести незнакомца быстрее и как можно менее людными местами.

***

— Ух ты, я думал, такая фигня бывает только в фильмах Джеки Чана!  
Мужик в плаще умудряется восторгаться, пока Дэнни завязывает морской узел из очередного ниндзя Руки. Теперь этот город — его, и проблемы — тоже его, но Дэнни этого никак не запомнит. Стоило пройтись более светлыми переулочками.  
Или тщательнее разобраться с Рукой в прошлый раз.  
— Не думал, что на Земле тоже в ходу поединки танцем! Ты круто танцуешь!  
— Вообще-то, я дерусь. Ты… — Дэнни перехватывает ещё одного соперника и ломает ему руку, — ...тоже неплохо дерёшься.  
— Да я, вообще-то, танцую.  
Хорошие танцы у этого «инопланетянина», надо сказать: в челюсть он одному всё-таки прописал. Хотя Дэнни за это время разобрался с четырьмя.  
Отряд Руки на этот раз — с десяток, и незнакомец всё-таки задалбывается. Вытаскивает из-под плаща… фазер?!. и стреляет одному в коленку. Потом — другому.  
— Давно бы так, — выдыхает Дэнни.  
На подходе подкрепление, и он всё-таки бьёт кулаком по асфальту, и незнакомец, тоже отлетев на полметра, к задребезжавшим мусоркам, смотрит на него круглыми глазами.  
— У тебя рука светится.  
— А у тебя фазеры из «Стартрека», — Дэнни оглядывается, пытаясь отдышаться в облаке оседающей пыли. Ниндзя смирно лежат. — И что?  
— Отстойный город. Даже в музыкальный магазин нормально не сходишь.  
— Ага. Но это — мой дом.

***

У Дэнни — разбитая губа и ноют рёбра. У этого парня в плаще заплывает багровым скула.  
Но полчаса спустя они сидят на крыше китайского ресторанчика, свесив ноги, и незнакомец радуется купленной зарядке, как ребёнок. Всё время достаёт её из кармана и вертит, отвлекаясь от своей коробки с лапшой.  
Может, он отвлекается потому, что не умеет толком держать палочки.  
— Спасибо тебе, чувак, — повторяет он в десятый раз. — Спасибо.  
— Да не за что, — Дэнни пожимает плечами. — Мы, кстати, так и не познакомились.  
— Точно, — «инопланетянин» ставит коробку на парапет и протягивает Дэнни руку. — Я Звёздный Лорд.  
«А я — хорошо, что не психиатр», — проносится в голове у Дэнни.  
Наверное, съехавший косплеер. Но вроде, в остальном толковый.  
— Ну, я всего лишь Железный Кулак, страж ворот Кунь-Луня, бессмертное орудие Шу-Лао и враг Руки, — очень серьёзно отвечает он, пожимая предложенную ладонь.  
— Воу. Давай как-то покороче. Я Питер.  
Так бы сразу и сказал.  
— Дэнни. Можно просто Дэнни.

***

— Как, говоришь, называется ваша команда?  
— Защитники.  
— Круто. Но не так круто, как Стражи Галактики.  
Дэнни шутливо пихает Квилла в бок кулаком. Хотя, конечно, если он их командир, то должен гордиться любой мелочью.  
Отстойный, но любимый Нью-Йорк бурлит где-то внизу. Плеер Питера сел, и он не может дать Дэнни послушать крутую музыку, поэтому они делят наушники, и Питер честно пытается оценить «OutKast», покачивая головой в такт битам с глубокомысленным выражением лица.  
— Не понимаю я эту современную музыку, — признаётся он. — Хотя что-то есть, но это не мой стиль.  
— Это начало двухтысячных. Не такая уж и современность.  
Наушник Питер, впрочем, не вынимает.  
— Так значит, у вас в команде есть говорящий енот, который умеет паять.  
— И шмалять.  
— И разумное дерево.  
— Не такое уж разумное, — как-то ревниво морщится Питер. Как будто ему много раз говорили, что дерево умнее. — И большой крепкий мужик.  
— У нас тоже, — Дэнни сияет.  
— И ещё Гамора. Она… — Питер дирижирует в воздухе палочками от лапши. — Она потрясающая. И моя девушка. И так обращается с клинком, закачаешься. Второй такой девушки просто нет.  
— Надо же! Моя девушка тоже прекрасно обращается с мечом. И не только с мечом.  
— Ну, — находится Питер, — зато моя — зелёная.

***

— Говорила же, что они наверняка вместе.  
— Да кто бы сомневался. Подобное притягивается к подобному. Поэтому я с Питером и не встречаюсь.  
Что за ними пришли, Питер, оценивший творчество «Southpaw Swagger» намного выше, замечает только после этой фразы — и оборачивается так, что наушник выскакивает из уха.  
Они стоят на крыше вместе: одинаково длинные распущенные волосы, одинаково сложенные на груди руки, из-за спин торчат рукояти мечей.  
Дэнни не может удержаться — смеётся.  
— Это твоя Коллин? — уточняет Питер.  
— А это, — Дэнни старательно проглатывает слово «твоя», чтобы случайно не получить по лицу ещё разок, — Гамора?  
— Чёрт возьми, как вы встретились?  
— Да так, — Гамора хлопает Коллин по плечу. — Просто подошла на улице к девушке с классным мечом.  
— А я сначала подумала, что она — съехавшая косплеерша.  
— Ладно, Квилл, пошли. И ты иди с нами, Железный Кулак. Приглашаю тебя на наш корабль. Я обещала познакомить Коллин с остальными. Она очень хочет встретиться с Грутом. И увидеть енота-командира.  
— Но… Но…  
Питер давится воздухом, но Дэнни дружелюбно стучит его по спине, уже шагая рядом.  
— Ну, — говорит он, — надеюсь, что хотя бы корабль у тебя такой крутой, как ты рассказывал.  
— У меня ещё и треки круче, чем твои.  
— Врёт, — заверяет Гамора. — Его музыка — полный отстой.  
Почему Коллин так понимающе с ней переглядывается, Дэнни совершенно не врубается.  
Никакая музыка не может быть отстойной, если она помогает находить новых интересных приятелей.


End file.
